5 Pasos simples para viajar en un autobús muggle
by Jesy Black
Summary: Digamos que Los merodeadores viajan al mundo Muggle por el cumple de Lily y no saben como tomar un autobús. Solo ellos pueden hacer de un viaje normal algo gracioso. RR PORFIS! CAPITULO 3! PASO v! FINAL!
1. Paso I y II

**5 pasos simples para viajar en un autobús Muggle**

**Atención:** Antes de Leer este fic, le sugiero que lean las notas.

**Nota 1:** La autora NO se hace responsable, dado el caso que los protagonistas del fic pierdan masa encefálica.

**Nota 2:** Cualquier reclamo o insulto a la autora no serán aceptados a menos que sean parientes lejanos o del FBI.

**Nota 3:** Este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amigo Shin Black, TE SUPER QUIERO!

Ahora sin más contratiempos y ya teniendo en cuenta que a la escritora se le cayeron varios tornillos, lo dejo con el fic.

………….

**Paso Número 1: Ubicación de mano para parar un autobús.**

Para detener un autobús, debe extender horizontalmente su mano derecha o izquierda hacia la calle, para que cuando el conductor vea su hermoso brazo, detenga el vehículo.

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter iban a ir al cumpleaños de Lily, que quedaba en el mundo "Muggle" y por ello tenían que tomar el **Endemoniado autobús** Muggle.

**Pasa el primer autobús**.

-"OYE! AUTOBUS! LLEVANOS"- Dijo Sirius moviendo sus manos enérgicamente.

-"No Sirius! Tenemos que extender la mano"- lo regaño Remus.

-"Y que iba yo a saber, sabes que nunca viaje en Autobús"- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-"Perdon Paddy…….en fin, vamos James, extiende tu brazo, ahí vero otro autobús"

**Segundo autobús**.

James extiende su mano para parar el autobús y como este venía muy rápido lo saco y el autobús paso de largo.

-"Pero que paso?"- Dijo Peter.

-"Ese autobús quería arrancarme la mano TT-TT"

-"Por dios Prong, como te arrancará la mano un autobús ¬¬"- Dijo Sirius.

-"Tú ni hables Sirius, ya se nos pasaron 2 autobuses y ninguno pude detenerle ¬¬"- Dijo ya bastante enojado, Remus, ya que el debía cargar el regalo que pesaba mucho -.-.

-"Ahora es el turno de Peter, no?"- Dijo Sirius.

-"Que? Yo? Y por qué yo!"- Dijo señalándose.

-"Eres el único que no lo intento!"- Dijeron Prong y Padfoot.

**Tercer autobús**.

Peter se pone frente al nuevo autobús……estaba apunto de acerlo parar………extiende su mano………y………..y………….sale corriendo?

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH! EL TIPO QUE CONDUCE ESE AUTOBUS ESTA BASTANTE FEO!"

-"¬¬"

**Cuarto Autobús.**

Esta vez es Moony el que extiende la mano, el autobús se acerca……..se acerca……….se acerca……….y se detiene.

-"Moony! Como lo lograste"- Dijeron los tres.

-"Yo vivo en el mundo Muggle"

-"Y porque no lo intentaste primero ¬¬"- Nuevamente los tres hablaron.

-"Porque esa cosa que le llevan a Lily es muy pesada T-T"

-"-.-"- suspiro general.

**Paso Número 2: Subir las escaleras con mucho cuidado y pones las monedas en el aparato que da el boleto.**

Para subir las escaleras debe hacerlo con calma y cuando el autobús no este en pleno movimiento. Se debe colocar frente a un aparato de forma rectangular donde hay una pequeña grieta donde usted podrá colocar sus monedas, una vez que le dice al colectivero Por ejemplo: "4 Monedas de 1 peso", coloque las 4 monedas y próximamente retire el ticket.

**Glosario: COLECTIVERO:** Señor que maneja el autobús y le pagan por ello.

-"Ah! Que miedo!"- Dijo Peter escondiéndose detrás de James.

-"Y ahora que! Este tipo esta bastante bonito"- Dijo James.

-"¬¬"- Colectivero.

-"¬¬"- esposa del colectivero.

-"¬¬"- Hijos del colectivero.

-"¬¬"- Suegra del colectivero.

-"¬¬"- Demás parientes del colectivero.

-"Que?"- Dijo James- "Es un cumplido"

Sirius aun se disputaba si subir o no.

-"Que esperas Sirius ¬¬"- Dijo Remus quien cargaba el regalo de Lily.

-"Moony, estas seguro que estas no se quedaran con mis cordones de las zapatillas"- (Mala experiencia con las escaleras mecánicas Muggle)

-"Paddy, esas son escaleras mecánicas, estas son normales, ASI QUE TE SUBES"- Lo empujo hacia arriba.

-"Y ahora que?"- Dijo James.

-"Pongan las monedas, pero antes díganle al colectivero"

-"Al quien?"- Dijeron los tres.

-"Al señor ese"- Dijo señalando al antes nombrado.

-"Ah, hola, soy James Potter"

-"No hace falta que te presentes James!·- Dijo Remus-"Sirius, ayúdame con esto, si?"- Dijo y Sirius ya lo estaba ayudando.

Sirius, Remus, el regalo y Peter estaban atrás, mientras James "Trataba" de colocar la moneda en la grieta.

-"Bien, a ver………esta es una moneda"-coloca la primera-"Y esta es otra moneda"-Coloca otra.

-"Y esta es mi cara cuando estoy harto ¬¬"- dijo el colectivero.

-"Que maleducado ¬¬"- Pone las siguientes monedas y sale el boleto.

James se va atrás aun sin lugar donde ir.

………………

Este fic tiene mucho la palabra autobús, pero bueno jejeje ya encontraré con que remplazar AUTOBÚS. Este fic se empezó a las 12:10 y se termino a las 12:42 del día de hoy. Y fue ideado como a las 11 de la mañana mientras viajaba en colectivo a caseros. UN BESOTE A TODOS y dejen RR.


	2. Paso III y IV

**Paso número III****: Buscar buenos asientos.**

Para buscar asientos, es necesario mirar bien los espacios vacíos que hay, y coordinar cuantas personas van contigo. Al hallar los asientos, sentarte y esperar a que el autobús llegue a destino.

Remus (Con el regalo), Sirius, Peter y James ya estaban atrás del colectivo (y/o autobús) y buscaban atentamente un asiento.

-"Remus, puedes dejar ese regalo y ayudarnos a buscar asientos"- Dijo Sirius.

-"Si pudieras ayudarme a bajar esta cosa, con gusto Sirius ¬¬".

Bajan el regalo de Lily al piso.

-"Bien, ahora……….ha buscar asientos"- Dijo James en pose de héroe.

-"Puedo hacer una pregunta antes"- Dijo Remus levantando la mano.

-"Cual?"

-"Que le llevan a Lily en esa caja"- Preguntó.

-"Le decimos Sirius?"

-"Te doy los honores James"

-"Una TV de 29 pulgadas"

-"…….."

Al rato Remus estaba persiguiendo a James por el pequeño pasillo del autobús.

RATO MÁS TARDE.

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás, después venia la TV y luego James y Peter.

-"Para que querría Lily una TV Muggle ¬¬ ella vive en este mundo"- Dijo Remus.

-"Que voy a saber yo……ni siquiera se como se pronuncia……..esa…..tevedicion"- Dijo señalando la caja.

-"Pareces un bebé que hay que enseñarle a hablar Sirius…es Televisión"- Dijo Remus.

-"Por cierto, alguien sabe donde nos tenemos que bajar"- preguntó Peter.

-"….."

Cri, cri, cri…….

-"Es la única pregunta inteligente que haz hecho toda tu vida"- Dijo James.

-"BUAAAAAAAA QUE MALOS SON CONMIGO T-T"

-"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh"- dijeron todos los pasajeros restantes.

-"Esto parece biblioteca ¬¬"- Dijo James.

-"O iglesia ¬¬"- Secundo Sirius.

-"U Hospital"- Dijo Remus.

-"O el cumpleaños de mi abuela n.n"

-"O.O"

-"Que?"

**Paso Número IV****: Lo que esta prohibido hacer en un autobús en pleno movimiento.**

**1- Insultar o mal hablar al colectivero.**

-"Bueno, ahora si, donde nos tenemos que bajar"

-"No se James, pregúntale al colectivero"

-"Cometilero?"

-"Colectivero, el señor ese"- señala al conductor.

James, con el concejo de Remus, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el buen hombre.

-"Señor"

-"si?"

-"Donde queda la casa de Lily?" – A los merodeadores se les apareció una gotita de agua en la frente.

-"No se"

-"COMO QUE NO SABE! ES LILY EVANS! MI FUTURA ESPOSA! Y LA (Censurado) DE SU HERMANA, TIA, PRIMA Y SOBRINO…….SI, SOBRINO PORQUE ES UN TRAVESTI DE MIERDA HIJO DE UNA MANADA DE RECONTRA (Censurados)"

Al rato James esta de nuevo en el fondo con un vendaje en el ojo.

-"Por dios, James"

-"T-T"

**2- No bailar o caminar en el autobús estando este en movimiento.**

-"Mira Clara, ese chico es muy apuesto"- Dice una chica rubia señalando a Sirius.

-"Si, es precioso"- Secundo la nombrada Clara.

-"Viste Moony, esas chicas me desean"

-"Esas chicas desean un plato de pastas y tu sales con fideos en todo el cuerpo ¬¬"

-"Si……"- se acerca a las chicas-"Hola hermosas"

-"Hola"

-"Soy Clara y ella es Betty…….tu como te llamas hermoso"

-"Sirius para ti"

En ese momento Sirius estaba haciendo un Streep Teese

-"PADDY! NO!"- Dijo Remus pero no alcanzo a interrumpir la escena a continuación.

Sirius cayo de bruces en el piso y no solo eso, sino que el colectivo freno de golpe y Sirius hizo todo el recorrido del pasillo hacia delante y al volver a acelerar, Sirius volvió a su lugar de origen.

-"Oh Sirius"- Dijo Remus levantándolo de nuevo.

-"Yo…..MI PERFECTO ROSTRO T-T"-abraza a Remus.

-"Ya, ya…Sirius"- Le da palmaditas en la espalda.

**3- No agredir a ninguna persona que este sentada, no sabes que tan grande es.**

Sirius estaba con la ropa hecha un asco y Remus intentaba limpiarle la cara, James estaba con las heridas casi curadas, pero los vidrios de sus anteojos estaban rotos. Peter decidió pedir la hora a alguien y se levanto, busco a una persona con reloj y encontro a un hombre algo fornido.

-"Señor, me puede decir la hora"

-"No ¬¬"

-"Señor"

-"DIJE QUE NO GORDITO!"

-"AH QUIEN LE DICE GORDO PEDAZO DE HIPOPOTAMO"- Le grito Peter al hombre.

El Hombre se levanta y casi media de dos metros para los tres.

-"O.O Señor……..lindo señor n.n"

**ESTRELLAS**.

Estaba ahora, Peter con n parche en el ojo, Sirius aun llorando por su perfecto y limpio rostro, Remus tratando de limpiar dicho rostros y James aun con las heridas.

-"No sabíamos que viajar en autobús fuera tan dañino"- Dijeron James, Sirius y Peter en trío.

-"Vamos, ya estamos apunto de llegar"

-"Como lo sabes"- otra vez el trío.

-"Porque yo SI miro los carteles de la calle ¬¬"

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

………………

**Nota:** Gracias por chuparme las medias un rato (esto significa alabarme de manera vulgar) Ok. ok bajo los humos. Espero que les haya gustado. LOS QUIERO! Y Ojalá lleguen vivos a lo de Lily O.O por ahora van todos estropeados.


	3. Paso V

**Paso número V****: Tocar el timbre del autobús y bajar con cuidado las escaleras.**

Extienda su brazo derecho y/o izquierdo horizontalmente hasta el timbre y presiónelo. Luego, haga volver su brazo a su lugar, mire para atrás antes de bajar, y realice la operación "Abandonar el autobús" con cuidado.

-"Vamos chicos, ya casi llegamos"- Dijo Remus levantándose.

-"Ya tuve demasiado en este autobús, todos nos miran feo"- Dice James.

-"Lo que pasa es que sacaste la varita ¬¬ y te ven como un loco"- Dijo Sirius.

-"Bueno, que más quieres"

-"CHICOS! BASTA!"- Gritó Remus.

Luego de un rato en silencio Remus alzo el regalo de Lily.

-"Paddy, toca el timbre"- Dijo Remus.

-"No"

-¿Por qué?"

-"Me da miedo -.-"

-"Por dios, a alguien más le da miedo un simple timbre ¬¬"- Peter y James levantan la mano-"Pues no seré yo el que toque el timbre, bastante tengo con este regalo como para tocarlo."

-"Pero……"- Dijeron los tres.

-"NADA DE PEROS!"

-"Pero, si es una bomba que Vol…..digo el innombrable puso?"- Dijo James.

-"En un autobús ¬¬"

-"Oye! Quien sabe! Tal vez tú tengas la bomba"

-"Y yo tan pancho andando con una bomba en mi cuerpo! Por dios James, es absurdo!"

-"Ok, disculpa Moony -.-U"- Dijo Sirius.

-"Vamos Sirius! Toca el patético timbre!"- Dijo Remus.

-"De acuerdo"- Sirius toco el timbre.

Remus había apoyado la TV en el piso y estaba detrás de Sirius, cuando este toca el timbre, una de las personas detrás de Peter empuja a este, el chico empuja a James, James a Remus y Este a Sirius, y los cuatro caen de bruces al suelo. Y para empeorar la bella situación la TV cayó encima de los cuatro.

-"MOONY! SALTE DE ENCIMA, PESAS MUCHO"

-"NO PESARIA MUCHO SI NO TUVIERA A PRONG Y WORMTAIL ENCIMA MIO"

-"AAAAAH MI ESPALDA!"- Dice Peter.

-"PETER, TU SOLO TIENEN UNA TV ENCIMA"

………………

**Casa de Lily.**

-"Lily, cuando dijiste que vendrían tus amigos, eran mágicos como tus poderes?"- Dijo el papá de Lily.

-"Ya van a venir Papá"

En eso suena el timbre y Lily atiende.

Lo que vio la dejo en su asombro. James estaba con los anteojos rotos y mal puestos, el pelo revuelto (Eso es normal), y todo lleno de barro.

-"Un perro me persiguió y me mordió T-T"- Se defendió James.

El siguiente era Peter, que tenía toda la ropa rota, un moretón en su ojo y estaba muy sucio.

-"Pero a ti el perro no te mordió el trasero T-T"- Señalando al perro que le mordía el trasero.

Paso su mirada a Sirius, que tenía todo el pelo hecho un desastre, la ropa desacomodada y su cara estaba algo sucia.

-"MI ROSTRO! MI PERFECTO ROSTRO!"- dijo corriendo hacia el baño de la familia Evans.

Y Para cerrar con broche de oro, estaba Remus con la ropa desarreglada y algo rota (eso también es normal) y sucia.

-"Me caí n.n"- Se defendió tratando de evitar que Sirius atropelle gente en su recorrido al baño.

-"Eh? Pero, como paso eso?"- Dijo Lily tratando de ver como podía curar las heridas de sus amigos.

-"Pues, solo se que odio los autobuses del MUNDO!"

-"Todos los del mundo?"

-"Ok, ok, solo ese, solo ese"

-"Por cierto Lily"- Dijo Peter.

-"FELIZ CUMPLE!"- Dijeron los cuatro entregándole el TV.

-"Pero, si ya tenemos como 4 TV en esta casa"

…

Remus perseguía nuevamente a James y Sirius. Peter estaba comiendo pastel y Lily buscaba como curar a sus amigos en un libro de magia.

POR **FIN** EL **FIN** _(Si cuanto **fin** hay en esta frase le es más difícil que buscar a Wally, felicidades, tiene el nivel cerebral igual que la autora de este fic)_

Y colorin colorado,  
Este cuento se a acabado.

Y La bruja se ha tomado,

Un pequeño descanso.

**_Pide de página del libro "Cinco pasos simples para viajar en un autobús Muggle"_**

****

**_No modifique ningún paso y respételo, o sino terminará como terminaron James, Peter, Sirius y Remus. Aparte de acomodando hamburguesas en el Mc donalds. Están avisados._**

……………

Gracias por leer este pequeño relato sobre los merodeadores, tengo otro (No de Harry Potter, sino de Digimon) que son "Los 5 síntomas principales cuando estas loco" (SI! CUMPLO EL 5! COMO LO ADIVINARON? xD. Si quieren regalarme algo, lo acepto, todo regalo menos bombas. XD Un besototototototototototototototototoooooooote (Adivina cuantos TO hay y te regalo un pan francés para que compartas con tu familia xD) BESOTES.


End file.
